


Learn to Listen

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language, TW - Non-COn, TW - Sexual Assault, TW - rape, Wincest - Freeform, incest rape, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After what you consider to be a successful hunt your father thinks you need to learn a lesson about who is in charge. Unfortunately for you, it's a lesson you never want to be repeated.





	Learn to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. This is rape/ incest between John x Daughter!Reader. I've never written anything like this before so please be kind. If you don't like, don't read. I've warned as best I can so please don't be upset with me. This is unedited and a request.

     It was days like this that made you wish you had gone with your brothers’ on their hunt rather than stay with your drill sergeant of a father. The hunt had been successful but since you had gone about it your own way John was seething and had left you alone to drown his sorrows in whatever liquor he desired that evening. You were over the attitude after being stuck alone with him for nearly a month. You’d texted Sam earlier and he promised that he and Dean would be at the hotel by morning. It would be such a relief to have them here if only to ease whatever tension that had grown thick between you and your father.

    Once it hit midnight you realized John in no hurry to get back and more than likely had found a woman to spend his night with. You decided to call it a night happy that Dean and Sam would be back tomorrow. You climbed in the shower letting the heat relax your muscles and ease your mind. You only ever wanted to make John happy and prove you were just as strong as Sam or Dean even if you didn’t share a mother with them. You just wanted to feel like John loved you instead of view you as just another mouth to feed.

    You let the steam comfort you as you stepped out deciding to talk to Sam and Dean tomorrow about hunting with them next time. You wrap the towel around you heading out to find your clothes but stop when you see your father sitting on the bed you had claimed earlier. He’s sitting with his head bowed but a bottle of beer in hand.

    “Dad?” He sat up quickly his gaze darkened as it fell on you. “Are you okay, Dad?”

    “’m fine,” he mumbled standing taking another long gulp from the beer bottle. “We need to talk little girl.”

    “If it’s about the hunt again I’m not interested. I did what I had to do to take out the werewolf and we are both alive so I don’t know what the problem is,” you spit wishing you had stayed in the bathroom until he passed out.

    The beer bottle whizzing past your head smashing into the wall catches you off guard. Before you can even react he’s in front of you pushing you back against the wall his hand squeezing your throat. You panic hands clawing at his wrist to let you go but he doesn’t move to instead he stares you down and fear settles low in your belly. You’ve never seen him like this and he’s hurting you not only with his hand but your feet as they are standing on the broken beer bottle.

    “Since you can’t listen to orders I’ll just have to make you learn to behave another way,” John growls then moves his free hand to his belt undoing it and you hear the sound of a zipper. His eyes don’t leave yours before you suddenly feel the towel being pulled away from your body. It renews your struggle to get away but all that happens is John forces you to your knees.

   “Dad?” you manage to whimper as he hand finally leaves your throat but it’s only a brief reprieve before the same hand weaves into your hair jerking your head back. You cry out and panic when you see his other hand stroking his cock inches from your face. “No, God no, please.”

    “Shut up. This wouldn’t happen if you would just listen to what I tell you. Now open your mouth for me and if you bite so fucking help me,” you refuse trying to push away but John is so much bigger than you. “Open your fucking mouth Y/N!”

    You do so gagging as he shoves his cock in your mouth. You cry out but it only succeeds in taking him deeper. Your mouth is full but John isn’t moving and you try to put out of your mind that your father is forcing you to give him head, “Feels so good. Now suck little girl. I know you know how to suck a cock so do it.”

   You try to forget it’s your father and begin moving your mouth up and down his shaft his hand still anchored in your hair practically guiding you. John is big and your jaw already hurts but you keep going. Maybe if he cums that will be it. Maybe it’s not even your father. Maybe he’s possessed or cursed. You hear the noises he is making and you can’t deny the arousal that builds in your core. It’s sick and wrong but you’re only human. Finally, he pulls out fisting his cock as drool dribbles down your chin. You wipe your mouth feeling disgusted and ashamed.

    “Get on the bed lay down and spread your legs,” he commands as he pulls off the rest of his clothes. You panic wrapping your arms around yourself. He can’t possibly mean that. It was enough you had just given your father a blow job but now this. You scramble to your feet ignoring the broken beer bottle as the fragments bit into your skin. The only thing your brain could focus on was the word run. Run as far from your father as you can.

   “No!” you scream as he grabs you from behind around the middle. He tosses you onto the bed and you try to move but his hand wraps around your ankle. A fist to your head dazes you as you fall to the bed. John’s on you in an instant. He wraps his belt around your wrists behind your back and pushes your ass up in the air tucking your knees under your body.  “Please, Dad don’t do this.”

    His hand glides across your skin grasping your ass cheek almost massaging it before he draws back slapping it hard. You cry out so he smacks it again slightly harder, “You will fucking listen to me Y/N. I’m your father and when I say jump you say how high?”

    His hand moves down the cleft of your cheeks before two long thick fingers are plunged into your core without warning. You gasp as he begins pumping them in and out of you, “No, no, stop. I don’t want this.”

    “You don’t want this? You really don’t?” he mocks his free hand pulling you up and gripping your neck from behind. The fingers from your core disappear and you sigh with relief until he is shoving them into your mouth, “Don’t tell me you don’t want Daddy’s cock when you are fucking soaked little girl. I’m going to fill you up and cum in your wet little pussy. Then you will know who is in charge around here.”

    You try to speak but he squeezes your throat holding you in place while his hand returns to your pussy shoving three fingers into you now. He’s pumping them faster than before and you move against him just wanting this over ashamed at how easily your body is given in to his torture. He whispers into your ear what a good girl you can be once he fucks you into submission. He pushes you back down to the mattress using his hands to grip your ass pulling your cheeks apart as you feel his cock head press against your shamefully soaked entrance. He starts slow but once the head is in it’s like he can’t resist and his hips thrust shoving him into the hilt as you sob from the intrusion.

    “Fuck if I knew your sweet little pussy was this tight I’d have taught you this lesson sooner,” he lets go fucking in and out of you hard slapping your ass until it’s red and you know you will be bruised by tomorrow, which is the least of your worries. He pulls you back up undoing your wrist and pulls out of you. As you fall to the bed for a split second you hope it’s over but John’s hands grab you flipping you to your back and spreading your legs. He slides back in and his mouth finds your breasts sucking and biting at them as you cry out shutting your eyes trying to picture yourself anywhere but under your father.

    “I’m so close little girl, but I want to see you cum for me. Can you cum for your daddy?” he growls and you jump as he thumb presses against your clit rubbing roughly. Your body floods with warmth as you feel an orgasm building despite your attempts to stifle it, “Come on sweetheart. Let go!”

    You cry out his name as your orgasm crests over you curling your toes and feel the wetness soak your thighs where he is pumping in and out of your still. His rhythm falters and you can feel his cock tighten. His mouth clamps down on your neck biting into your flesh as he cums. You cry at the feeling of his cum inside you. He sits back slowly pumping until he is sure he’s done and slides out. He watches as some of his cum leaks out with a smirk on his face.

    You can’t move nor look at him your arms rest by your sides your chest heaves trying to catch a breath and you close your eyes looking away. You can feel his release slowly leaking out of you making your stomach curl like you could vomit, but you don’t move. You’re too afraid to move in case he decides he isn’t done with you. His hand on your face softly stroking you makes you jump and he actually laughs.

    “Will you finally listen to me now? Or do you need another reminder?” with that his hand slaps roughly against your abused pussy and you sob.

    “I’ll listen, Dad. I won’t disobey your orders again. I promise,” you sob still not opening your eyes or moving.

    “Good I’d hate to have to repeat myself,” he mutters and you keep your eyes closed still unwilling to look at him.

    You hear rustling and then the sound of the hotel door closing shut and the lock turning. You still don’t move until you hear the sounds of your father’s truck rumbling to life and then disappearing. After what feels like hours you push yourself to sit up cringing at the ache from your ass and your pussy. The old alarm clock reads that it’s a little after two in the morning so you have time before Sam and Dean arrive, but could you even tell them what he did? Would they believe you? You let the thoughts consume you as you stand to move to the shower but you trip your hands landing on the broken beer bottle. You cried out pulling your hand back and pulled into yourself as the sobs overtook you. You cried until you didn’t think you could cry anymore eventually passing out.

    The sunlight woke you up as did the smell of the beer. The room was empty and you sat up crying out when the carpet pressed against your bruised ass. It brought a whole new wave of tears as you began picking out the glass from your hands and feet. The task and your tears distracted you to the point you didn’t even hear the Impala or the door opening.

    “Y/N?” your head shot up to meet your oldest brother’s eyes. Dean was across the room in an instant pulling off his flannel wrapping it around your shoulders. “Sweetheart, what happened? Who did this to you?”

   “I can’t Dean. I’m sorry I can’t,” you sob letting Dean pull you to his chest.

   “Dean, what’s going on?” Sam is in the doorway dropping his duffle. “Did something happen?”

   “Grab the first aid kit from Baby,” Dean replied. There was a beat and you knew he and Sam were having one of their private conversations. Sam returned and they both quietly took care of your visible injuries.

    “Please tell us who hurt you?” Sam pleaded quietly as Dean cleaned up the broken beer bottle. “Where’s Dad? We are going to have to tell him too.”

    “No,” you wailed grabbing Sam’s shirt. “Please don’t tell him you know. Don’t say anything. It’s my fault I didn’t listen.”

    “What? What do you mean you didn’t listen?” Dean is beside you in an instant. “Y/N, did? Oh God, I can’t even say it.”

    But Sam’s voice is sit in anger, “Did Dad do this to you? Did he? Did he rape you?”

    “Jesus,” Dean breathes standing up. “Oh God Y/N. Come on we’re going to Bobby’s. I don’t want him anywhere near you.”

    “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” you sob letting Sam pick you up. He sits you in the back of the Impala while Dean grabs your stuff making sure to leave John’s stuff behind. Sam helps you lay down stealing a pillow from the room for you.

    “It’s not your fault Y/N. Get some sleep we’ll be at Bobby’s by tonight. You’ll be safe with him,” Sam tries to soothe you but you can’t listen right now. You thought you’d be safe with John and that wasn’t true.

    “Shit,” Dean growls and you hear John’s truck making you whimper.

    “What the hell is going on here?” John’s voice rattles through you and you curl into yourself pulling Dean’s flannel tighter trying to disappear.

    “You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve asking that Dad,” Dean snarls in a voice you’ve never heard him use with John. “You raped her, didn’t you? She’s your daughter and you fucking violated her. How could you do that?”

    “She’s my daughter don’t fucking worry about what we do son,” John responds and the car shakes and you know John has Dean pushed against the Impala. “Now get all of your asses inside right now. We have a hunt.”

    “We’re taking her to Bobby’s,” Sam intervenes. “She’s not being anywhere near you right now. In fact, neither do Dean and I want to be here.”

    “Don’t you speak to me like that, Sam! I’m your father!”

    “You’re a rapist John. Now move,” Dean orders and it surprises you that he is being so defiant to his father.

    Everything gets quiet and then you hear the doors of the Impala open and close in sync. There is a roar of the engine and suddenly the car is moving. No one says a word but you can see that it’s Sam and Dean so you close your eyes allowing the noise to send you to sleep.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

     “Are you sure?” you ask again trying not to break down in tears.

     “Yes, ma’am. The urine test was positive and the blood work showed the same result. You’re pregnant. I’d say you are roughly fourteen weeks.”

     You tried to listen as the doctor continued but it was all white noise. You felt sick and disgusted at yourself. How could you raise this child knowing who its father was? Once the doctor let you go you left walking from the building to the old beat up truck where Bobby waited for you. He didn’t know the full extent of what happened that made Sam and Dean bring you to his doorstep, but nevertheless, it was good to have him.

    “So the doc figure out what’s been making you so sick?”

    You shut the door letting your hands fall into your lap not wanting to look at Bobby, “Yeah he did Uncle Bobby.”

    “Well? Do we need to pick up some medicine for you?” You reach into the pocket of your jacket passing him the list the doctor gave you, “Alright, we need TUMS, pre-natal vitamins, and some kind of damn thing I can’t pronounce. Wait a second, Y/N, are you pregnant?”

    You only nod listening to the exhale from Bobby, “I’m sorry Uncle Bobby. I can find some other place to live if you want. I know this is a lot.”

    “Look at me,” Bobby’s voice is soft. You listen looking up at him, “Don’t be saying such damn fool things. Your home is with me and I think I’d be a half decent grandpa to the little tyke.”

    You chuckle before finally looking up at him, “Bobby I have to tell you something. It might make you change your mind.”

    “You don’t have to say it, girl, I already know.”

    “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

    Bobby sighs starting the truck, “I know who the father is. Dean gets a little drink in him when he’s upset and spills all kinds of things. It don’t change anything between us. I love you and I’m going to take care of you and your child. If that means keeping that man far away from you then so be it. But don’t you ever blame yourself in front of me.”

    “I’m going to kill Dean,” you huff even though you’re slightly thankful that you don’t have to tell Bobby yourself.

    “Well, he and Sam are waiting at home for us. They just got in and I wanted to surprise you.”

    “Thanks, Bobby. Let’s grab the stuff from the store and get home.”

    Sam and Dean are waiting in the living room when you return. Bobby won’t let you carry in any of the groceries or the books you picked up on pregnancy while you were near the bookstore. The boys help Bobby each passing to kiss your cheek. Bobby nudges you as they begin putting the groceries away before leaving the room. He knows that you need to do this just between you and your brothers.

   “Sam? Dean? Can we talk a minute?”

   “Sure sweetheart,” Dean answers. “What’s up?”

   “You okay?” Sam answered in unison with Dean.

   “It’s about what happened with Dad. I know you don’t want to talk about it any more than I do but we have to now.”

    They shared a look each sitting down at the table each taking a hand giving you strength, “Go ahead, sweetheart. Sam and I aren’t going anywhere.”

   “That night when Dad…John. The night when John raped me he didn’t use protection. I did take the plan B medicine but I guess it was too late. I’m…well, I’m pregnant and the doc figures it’s about fourteen weeks give or take. I haven’t been with anyone else since that night. I can’t even think about being intimate, to be honest. I just needed you to know.”

    The boys both visibly looked angry but the touch on your hands remained soft. Dean looked at Sam and another silent conversation took place before Sam spoke up, “What do you need from us? Whatever you decide we are with you one hundred percent.”

    “I can’t have an abortion. I wanted to at first when the doctor confirmed it but I’ve never wanted to do that. I’m going raise my baby and make sure they never go through what I had to. I don’t want John to have any contact what so ever, but I need you, boys and Bobby. You guys are my family and I’m going to need all the help I can get,” you choked up. “I didn’t want to be this girl you know. I just wanted to be a hunter and make my Dad and brothers proud of me. Now I’m pregnant. I didn’t want this.”

    Dean moves across the table pulling you into a hug, “Sammy and I are damn proud of you. You are strong and you are going to be an amazing Mom. We will be with you every step of the way.”

    “Dean’s right. We’re going to take good care of you and between us and Bobby no one is going to hurt you again.”

    “Thank you boys,” the boys give you hugs and Bobby returns asking if the feelings hour is over but when the boys are distracted gives you another warm hug. As they go about their business you rub your stomach trying to imagine the bump. It’s going to be a hard road ahead but for better or worst you’re a Winchester.


End file.
